Zombie Flu
The so-called Zombie Flu is a disease that the Pups end up getting in the episode "One Flu Over the Pup House". Appearance When it infects any animal they become really sick with greenish yellow eyes and a bit of messy fur. While it can happen in real life when humans gets sick, here when an animal (any species) gets sick, it makes them act like zombies, probably due to the sickness damaging their brains, because of how terrible it is. Background The Zombie Flu started off with Lucky getting it, then his flu spreads onto Kohaku, Mudbud, and B-Dawg. However, Rosebud, Puppycorn, Parappa, Budderball, Buddha, and Matt hide in Matt's room to avoid the flu. Afterwards, Budderball gets it with no explanation, gets kick out, and is now one of the sick puppy brothers. So later on, the remaining pups use Matt's water guns, filled with chicken noodle soup to beat the pup sisters who got sick, so that they could escape the house, before getting infected. However, Parappa gets corned, and gets coughed on making him infected and now having the flu, leaving only Rosebud, Puppycorn, Buddha, and Matt left. While downstairs Molly, Buddy, and the pets get infected as well. Afterwards, they get back upstairs, Dingo is also infected, and he has followed them into Matt's room, and sneezes out a snot bubble, which flew out the window. They decided to use Sunil's mongoose door to escape, but then the snot bubble came back, it hit Buddha, and infected him, and then Matt gets infected, after Buddha sneezed on him, now leaving only Rosebud and Puppycorn left. Parappa sneezes out mucus which was flying toward Puppycorn, and then Rosebud jumps in, blocks Puppycorn, and she gets Parappa's mucus on her. Puppycorn was glad that Rosebud saved him, but then Rosebud sneezes on Puppycorn, and now both of them are infected, leading to no survivors, and now everyone in the house is infected. At the end, Everest came in, and fed the family her Santa Fe' egg rolls, so that it could help them get better later on. It's unknown if this is the only time the Zombie Flu has occurred, or if it might happen again in a later episode. Victims (In Order) * Lucky (patient zero) * Kohaku * Mudbud * B-Dawg * Budderball * Parappa * Sunil, Pepper, Russel, and Fu-Fu (although the pets probably got it somewhere between when Buddy and Mudbud got it) * Buddy (although probably got it somewhere between when Molly and Kohaku got it) * Molly (although probably got it somewhere between when Lucky and Kohaku got it) * Dingo (although probably got it somewhere between when the pets, Mudbud, and B-Dawg got it) * Buddha * Matt * Rosebud * Puppycorn Triva * This is the first disease to happen on the show. * While it has only happened once in the series so far, B-Dawg was seen having yellow eyes again in later episodes, which could be a reference to B-Dawg getting the Zombie Flu in "One Flu Over The Pup House". * Sunil, Pepper, Russel, and Fu-Fu are the only animals who got sick with the flu that are not dogs. * All the Pups (and their pets) got the flu from each other as it passes through one by one. * Frokie is the only Pup house pet to not get infected. * It's unknown how long the flu lasted for The Pup Family, but it probably lasted one week for them, and then they all got back to normal health afterwards after the events of the episode. * Everest is the only main character of the show that did not get infected. Category:Events